


The Cliffs of Pandarium

by nonelvis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, i'm sorry i'm so sorry, they just both cry so prettily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonelvis/pseuds/nonelvis
Summary: A year after the Year That Never Was, the new new Master finds the pinstriped Doctor on a wind-whipped cliff.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	The Cliffs of Pandarium

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble because [Nos wanted to know who cried more while having sex, Ten or Dhawan!Master](https://twitter.com/teh_nos/status/1215096771577249803). (I voted for Ten, but honestly, "both cry" is a valid answer.)

A year after the Year That Never Was, the new new Master finds the pinstriped Doctor on a wind-whipped cliff.

"I'm still alive," he says, taking the Doctor's hand.

The Doctor, startled, rips it away. "Who are you?"

"You know. Look at me. Even if I'll have to take it away from you in the end. Wouldn't want to spoil future fun."

"But you ... you wouldn't regenerate." The Doctor's breath hitches, holding back a sob.

"Things change." The Master waggles his fingers. "Hello."

* * *

The only reason they don't fuck against the TARDIS' doors is that the Master insists on somewhere more comfortable. Not that it matters once they're in bed: he scrapes his teeth across the Doctor's cock as the Doctor arches his back; the Doctor draws blood from the Master when he bites down on a shoulderblade, and bruises the Master's thighs gripping him for leverage. 

Only after they've both come does the Master roll over and kiss the Doctor, salt on both their lips.

"You're crying," the Master says. "You weak, pathetic fool."

"Who's left to taste those tears but us?"

The Master squeezes his eyes shut, and kisses the Doctor again.

He'll let go another day.


End file.
